Nice to meet you Suzie
by whumpqueen
Summary: We know how everyone else came to Torchwood but what is Suzie's story? Disclaimer I do not own Torchwood. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a year since Jack took over Torchwood 3. A year since Alex had killed everyone there then committed suicide in front of him. A year alone and it wasn't working.

He hadn't wanted to bring anyone in after the incident with Alex. Torchwood got people killed, he knew that all too well, so he was reluctant to bring anyone into this world of aliens and wonder, and death. Jack needed someone and he knew it.

He was overrun with weevil hunts, technology slipping through the rift, and the occasional hostile alien bent on taking over the earth. He had died more often in this past year than he ever had while working at Torchwood so he decided it was finally time to start recruiting.

He didn't want just anyone though; he needed the right person for the job. The first person he chose would be his second in command and he needed someone smart, tough, dedicated, but mostly he needed someone with a heart.

That was when he met Suzie Costello.

He had been following a rift alert that had come in, some sort of alien technology, when he ran into her. The signal was just around the corner and coming in his direction and he rushed to meet it head on. He almost knocked her over in his haste to get to the signal. He mumbled an apology then ran forward a few steps.

Nothing, he didn't see anything that even remotely looked like alien tech. Then he remembered the woman he had just bumped into, the one with the enormous bag. _She had to have it_, so Jack took off after her and the alien signal coming from that bag of hers

. He watched as she made her way to a nearby building and went inside. He stood across the street waiting for the light to come on in one of the flats. Moments later a light in a third floor window came on and he saw the woman cross to the window and close the curtains. He waited an hour before the light went off again and he made his move.

He stood at her door and tapped a few buttons on his wrist strap to disable any alarms then took a small tool kit from his pocket and proceeded to pick the lock on the door. He managed it in seconds but thought to himself _I must be slipping should have been through at least three seconds earlier_. With that thought he silently entered the flat careful not to make a sound.

It didn't take him long to see he was definitely in the right place. Alien tech cluttered the small flat, some broken, some repaired, and some in pieces.

_How did I miss this_ he thought she has been collecting this stuff for a while now why didn't I know about her before? He looked around at her collection and saw some things he recognized, a few broken hologram projectors, a sonic device of some sort and a disassembled laser gun he recognized from the 46th century when he had one waved around in his face. He walked over to the central table and picked up some papers, notes on each item. _This woman is amazing_ he thought.

At that moment the light came on and he heard a woman's voice say "Who are you and what are you doing in my flat?" Jack turned to face her and was met by the barrel of a gun.

Not even phased by the weapon in her hands, he stepped around the table and picked up a device and looked at it then said "This is in good condition, I used to have one of these. Sonic blaster, very handy when surrounded by gasmask people. It ran out of battery though and I couldn't get a new one cause a friend of mine blew up the factory at Villengard. He was right about the bananas though."

The woman stood unfazed by the utter nonsense the man in front of her seemed to be spouting and simply said "Get out," as she cocked the gun.

"You know, I like you. What's your name again? Anyways, you seem to have a way with this stuff, see you around," and with that Jack left the flat and a stunned woman standing there holding a gun.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack managed to "run into" the young woman several times over the next month. Whenever she went out to search for more bits of alien technology he was there with a comment and a flirty remark.

One particular time she had just found another hologram project, one that had the last piece she needed intact for her reconstruction project. "You got a complete one now, hologram projector, and good model too. Not as good as the one I got right here though." He said pointing to his wrist strap.

She snorted in disbelief and said, "Yeah, I bet you picked it up on your travels through time and space." She chuckled a bit.

"Maybe," he said with a shrug.

She had to laugh at this point. She had no idea who this man was but she knew he wasn't a threat or he would have tried something already and he wouldn't be making jokes. Instead she decided there may be more to him than meets the eye; he may even be an asset with all his knowledge. She didn't care that half of what he said were references that went over her head she had to find out more and to do that she had to meet him again.

She started to leave then turned back towards him and said "My name is Suzie Costello." As she turned to leave once more she heard him say "nice to meet you Suzie" in that unmistakable American accent of his.


	3. Chapter 3

After their next run in Suzie decided it was time to figure out just who this arrogant American was. She followed after they parted with their usual banter and flirting on his part. She almost thought he knew she was following him by the route he took to get to the Millennium center which was only a few blocks from where they had started. She figured, since he was American, he didn't know his way around Cardiff and not that he was checking to see if he was followed.

She managed to follow him to the bay and a small tourist information center. Great, maybe he is lost she thought. He didn't come out so she finally decided to go in.

When she opened the door she found him waiting there for her. "I was beginning to think you were going to leave. I can't believe it took this long for you to follow me, I must be losing my touch." He said with a smile.

"Who are you?" Suzie asked bluntly.

"See I knew I liked you for some reason, straight and to the point. I'm Captain Jack Harkness and this is Torchwood." With that he pushed a button hidden behind the desk and the wall opened up to reveal a hidden hallway. With a jerk of his head Captain Jack said, "Come on; want to see where you will be working?"

She followed him not knowing what to expect but she never dreamed it would be what she found. What Jack called the hub was gigantic and directly beneath the Plas. There was alien tech and alien artifacts everywhere. She was speechless at the sight of it.

"Want to see the best part?" Jack said with a mischievous grin. All Suzie could do was nod as he led her through the maze of levels to the holding cells.

Here he introduced her to her first alien he called it a weevil and despite the terrifying jaws and the mean looking face she thought it was wonderful. She stared at the creature as it stared back at her.

"So what do you think? Want the Job?" Jack asked as they left the cells. Suzie didn't need time to think about it as the words came unbidden to her lips in a matter of seconds, "Yeah I do."


End file.
